Surprise!
by Reid Phantom
Summary: Hiccup had wanted to surprise his boyfriend by visiting him at college, he just hadn't planned for this type of surprise. Apart of the Hidden Children!AU. Hijack March Madness Day 2.


**Day 2: College AU ~ Also self explanatory, Jack and Hiccup are in college! Or off to college! Or again, maybe one's already in the working class. Or you can go back and merge with Day 1 and have one of them still in high school. It's still up to you!**

Apparently I'm in some sort of mood cause this one's got an edge to it too. Not as bad as the last one though.

This takes place about half a year after The Hidden Children, but you don't have to read it to understand what's going on. Just know Aster adopted Jack and Tiamat (Toothless's AU persona) is Henrik's (Hiccup) foster mother. Astrid is the daughter of Storm, Tiamat's cousin.

* * *

Henrik smiled as he made his way through the dorm building. He still couldn't believe he'd not only talked Astrid, his second cousin via foster mother, into accompanying him on the hour trip to Santoff Clausen University, but also talked Tiamat into letting him go visit Jack in the first place.

Ever since Jack had started college three months earlier, they'd barely a had a chance to see each other. Between classes and extracurriculars, the two hadn't been able to find a time when they were both free. Which was why Henrik had put together this little trip to surprise his boyfriend. It had taken a little doing, working with Elsa, who was attending the university with Jack, to find a day when Jack was free and talking Mr. Gunnar into letting him skip work and Norbert into covering for him at horse riding practice. His horse, Windwalker, was going to be furious when he saw him next. He always got so nervous when someone other than Henrik groomed him. It would all be worth it though when he saw Jack's face.

Henrik's smile widened as he finally tracked down Jack's dorm room. He walked up and raised his hand to knock, but frowned when he heard a small moan come from the room. Seeing that the door was part way open, the boy pushed it open a little more to peek in, only to freeze at the sight.

There was Jack, his boyfriend of three years, pressed up against his desk with some guy attached to his neck. Henrik could only watch for a few seconds as _his_ boyfriend wiggled and groaned underneath the other guy's kisses, licks, and nips, Jack's face hidden behind the redhead's, before turning tail and running, teary-eyed.

* * *

Dagger smirked as he pulled back to look into the furious blue eyes of the boy beneath him. "Come now little Snowdrop, you can't say you don't like it."

"Let me go, Dagger," Jack growled, pushing against the older boy's chest. "I told you before, I've got a boyfriend. And I wouldn't be interested even if I didn't."

Dagger eyes narrowed and he put more pressure on the knife against the white-haired boy's back, making the boy hiss and press closer to Dagger. "Now now, behave."

Jack opened his mouth to tell Dagger exactly where he could stick his knife, but his words were swallowed up as their lips met.

"Frost!"

Dagger pulled away with a huff and growled, "Keep quiet little man," quietly in Jack's ear before glaring at the blonde that had thrown open the door and was glaring back at the two. "Get lost!"

"Was I talking to you? No, I didn't think so. We need to talk Frost."

"Well, I'm talking to you, and I'm telling you to get lost."

"Astrid, jus-" Jack gasped as he felt the blade pierce his skin.

"What did I tell you," Dagger hissed. Astrid looked at the two confused before she saw light glinting off the blade. She took a few steps back, getting ready to run and get help. Dagger grabbed Jack's hair and yanked his head back, saying, "Now see what you've done." The red head shoved away from Jack and reached for Astrid. "Come here you."

"Leave her alone, Dagger," Jack yelled, grabbing at Dagger's arm. Dagger threw the smaller boy off, ignoring the thwack sound that sounded after.

However, he couldn't ignore the male voice that yelled, "Jack!"

Dagger glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he saw the white-haired boy lying limp on the floor and a small amount of blood on the corner of the desk.

"Sharpshot, knife!"

Dagger spun around at the call, but he was too late as a streak of brown shot out from behind the girl and sunk it's fangs into the arm of the hand holding the knife. Both the girl and a small boy he hadn't noticed before took the chance to come into the room and kneel down next to Jack. The redhead managed to knock off the dog, but in the struggle he lost his knife. He glared at the group, but had enough brains to run for it when the German shepherd growled.

* * *

"Jack, Jack, wake up please! Can you hear me? Astrid!" yelled Henrik, glancing between the unconscious boy and his best friend. "Astrid, he's not waking up!"

The girl quickly pulled out her phone and called 911.

Henrik tried to stay calm, but when he lifted Jack's head to put it in his lap, he felt blood drip on his hands.

* * *

Henrik flinched as he felt someone grab his shoulder. He looked up to see smiling at him from her spot in the chair next to his.

"He's going to be fine, Henry," she said, giving his shoulder another squeeze.

"How do you know? He got hit in the head, Astrid! In the Head! Do you know how dangerous that is? He could have brain damage or fractured his skull or have a concussion! He could fall into a coma! And we wouldn't be able to know because the stuPID DOCTORS WON'T TELL US ANYTHING!"

"Calm down," Astrid whispered, noticing everyone was staring at them. When he realized it too, Henrik blushed and ducked his head. "Well, at least Jack wasn't cheating on you. You know, purposefully."

"I'd rather he had been cheating on me than in the hospital."

Astrid snorted. "Trust me, he'd be in the hospital if he _was_ cheating on you. I'd make sure of that."

Henrik looked up to give her a small smile, but it grew as he looked over her shoulder. Astrid spun around as Henrik jumped to his feet and went running to see Jack's dad stomping into the waiting room and up to the counter. She quickly followed her auburn-haired friend.

"- Jackson Bunnymund. I'm his da," the two heard him say in his Australian accent as they reached him.

"Bunny!"

Aster turned to the two and smiled. "Hey Henrik, Astrid, you both okay?"

Astrid nodded, but Henrik frowned and said, "Better than Jack."

"Mr. Bunnymund," the woman behind the counter said, and Aster turned back to answer whatever questions she had.

Seeing her friend beginning to fidget again, Astrid dragged him back to the chairs and shoved a magazine into his hands. "Read this,I'm going to go check on your terror to be sure he hasn't destroyed my truck."

Henrik sat, not even attempting to read, staring at Aster's back until he finished with the woman and came over. Henrik felt himself relax as he saw the smile on Jack's father's face.

"Is Jack ok?"

Aster nodded, saying, "Yeah, thankfully. They said he got lucky. They couldn't find any damage. They stitched up his head and they want to keep him overnight, but other than that he's good to go. He's awake now. Want to come back with me?"

Henrik nodded rapidly, tossing the magazine to the side and standing up.

* * *

Jack smiled as he saw his dad come into his room followed by his boyfriend.

"Hey dad, Henry. What are you guys doing here?"

"The ecilops called me at work."

"Ec- My head hurts too much to translate your Aussie talk,dad."

Aster snorted and patted jack's leg. "Yeah, you're just fine."

The boy stuck his tongue out before turning to Henrik with a smile, grabbing his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought I saw Astrid, but I didn't think we had anything planned."

"I came to surprise you. I thought we could spend the day together, but then I saw you and that guy…"

Blue eyes widened as he remembered Astrid's furious face. "Henry, I swear nothing -"

"I know Jack," Henrik said, smiling and giving Jack's hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit of a headache, but the gave me some meds that should be kicking in soon." Jack squeezed Henrik's hand back. "Love you."

"Love you too, Frost," Henrik said, ducking down to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled back when someone coughed and both boys looked up, blushing, at Aster's smirking face.

"You to want me to leave so you can -"

"DAD!"

* * *

Mr. Gunnar is Gobber and Norbert is Fishlegs (taken from his quote "I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast, and our chance of finding those dragon feet are about as good as Snotlout and Astrid…") Windwalker is Hiccup's species of riding dragon in the books. Dagger is obviously Dagur. Hiccup's pet German shepherd is named after Sharpshot, the terrible terror Hiccup trained in _Worst in Show_.


End file.
